Il était une fois la Peur et autres histoires
by Luna1005
Summary: Il était une fois la Peur qui règnait sur les humains. Personne ne l'affrontait jusqu'au jour où tout va basculer...
1. peur

_Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire en 1 heure un OS sur le thème peur._

**Il était une fois la Peur.**

Il était une fois la Peur. Ce sentiment d'angoisse face à un danger ou à une situation donnée qui s'insinue dans vos veines, qui vous paralyse en une seconde. Peur de l'inconnu, du noir, de la mort, la peur se multiplie sous toutes ses formes. A Poudlard, la Peur s'incarne en Epouvantard, vous savez, cet être fabriqué par elle, qui se cache dans les placards, les tiroirs de bureau , sous les lits pour vous effrayer.

La Peur aimait les cours de 3ème année de Poudlard. En effet, elle aimait s'incarner dans l'Epouvantard pour chercher dans les âmes de ces petits sorciers ce qu'elle leur inspirait. Elle remplissait toujours sa fonction, sauf un jour de novembre, lors d'un cours donné par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin….

Voyons ce qui s'est passé ce jour là…

Remus Lupin : « Les troisième année, du calme s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plonger au plus profond de votre cœur, dans vos pensées les plus intimes. Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est un épouvantard et comment s'en débarrasser. Tout d'abord, un épouvatard est l'incarnation de la Peur. Je suppose que vous savez tous qui elle est. Son incarnation se cache dans les recoins sombres pour trouver ce dont elle vous inspire le plus. Pour vous débarrasser d'un épouvantard, pensez à quelque chose qui vous fait rigoler tout en prononçant Riddikulus. Par contre, je ne vous cache pas que ceci ne vous enlèvera pas la Peur, il faut l'affronter et personne n'y a réussi. Mettez vous en rang, avancez vous et faites disparaitre l'épouvantard. Ron Weasley à toi de commencer. »

Ron Weasley s'avança,

_La Peur : hum voyons voir… Je lui inspire la peur des araignées…. C'est banal ! Combien de fois les humains ont peur des araignées ! C'est vrai qu'elles sont poilues et visqueuses, m'enfin bon ! _

Puis Lavande Brown s'approcha :

_Je vois qu'elle a peur de… grossir ! non mais quelle superficialité, c'est n'importe quoi !_

Ensuite Hermione Granger arriva :

_Voyons, voyons, elle a peur des mauvaises notes et de ne pas réussir ses examens. C'est plus original et intéressant. C'est vraiment une idée qu'il faudrait que j'inflige à d'autres personnes… Au suivant !_

Et pour finir Harry Potter se rapprocha :

_Qu'est ce que je lui inspire à celui là, il a l'air vraiment différent de tous les autres. Apparamment, Voldemort, pas mal. Non, Détraqueurs, non la peur de la solitude. Il a vraiment une âme compliquée ce Potter. Je vais bien finir par trouver en quoi il a peur. En fait, c'est, c'est….. Non pas ça !_

Et c'est comme ça que Harry potter mit fin au règne de la Peur en ayant peur de la Peur elle-meme et surtout en ne se laissant pas impressionner par elle. Il surmonta sa peur de la Peur. Et c'est ceci qu'Elle ne put accepter.

Fin.


	2. bonbon

**Gourmandise, Gourmandise, quand tu nous prends….**

_OS écrit lors de la nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire en 1 heure un OS sur le thème Bonbon. Cet OS est totalement parodique…_

Harry Potter ? Qui ne le connait pas à Poudlard ? Tout le monde admirait ce héros à peine âgé de 16 ans. Les garçons reconnaissait sa force et son courage : ce n'est pas donné à tous de vaincre le terrible, le méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres à un an et puis de lui flanquer une avoinée tous les ans depuis ses 11 ans. Les filles, elles, se pâmaient devant ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux noir ébouriffés et ses lèvres, son corps qui invitait à une totale luxure…

Mais ce que les sorcières ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance avec leur homme de leurs rêves. En effet, leur cher Ryry national aime les hommes. Et pas n'importe lequel, son ennemi juré : le Serpentard blondinet Drago Malfoy.

Malheureusement, cet amour est à sens unique en apparence, Harry était rabaissé jour après jour par son homme. Jusqu'au jour où ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley décidèrent d'aider leur pauvre ami à réaliser ses fantasmes…

« Dis Ron, et si on aidait Drago à découvrir les charmes de Harry ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas Drago mais si ça peur rendre Harry heureux… Qu'est ce que ton cerveau si brillant a encore concocté ? »

« Il a pensé à incorporer dans deux bonbons un philtre d'amour et les donner à Harry et Drago. Comme ça, Drago sera charmé par Ryry et lui prendra enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui déclarer sa flamme et n'aura pas de râteau ! Elémentaire, mon cher Ronald ! »

Et c'est comme ça que les deux acolytes du héros national mirent en place leur plan « machiavélique » pour rapprocher les deux ennemis jurés. Après avoir élaboré le philtre d'amour dans les bonbons, Hermione les envoya à Harry et Drago, qui les mangèrent, bien entendu.

Harry, poussé par le bonbon, tend une embuscade à son cher serpent, le plaqua et le força à entrer dans un placard. Sonné, le Serpentard ne réagit pas. Le Griffondor verrouille la porte, bloque Drago contre le mur et se jette férocement sur sa bouche. Celui-ci, embrumé par le bonbon répondit au baiser et commença à déshabiller le brun. Ryry rendit la pareille et lui dit :

« O mon blond adoré, je t'aime à la folie, tu ne sais à quel point ! »

Sur quoi, Drago répondit : « O mon beau brun, si je le sais, si je me moquais de toi tous les jours, c'était pour que tu me remarques. Qui aime bien châtie bien. »

Et là, les deux amants firent tous ce que les amoureux font dans leurs moments d'intimité.


End file.
